


baby you're all i want (and more)

by byungari



Series: 영원히 stay gold [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I tried ok, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but this is my first time writing something like this help me, mentions of other wanna one members - Freeform, someone help woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: woojin just wants some peace and quiet, but that's apparently a lot to ask for when your best friend is park fucking jihoon.





	baby you're all i want (and more)

**Author's Note:**

> ongwink with "a lot of sexual tension" requested by anon on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)
> 
> -takes place before wanna one moved to their new dorms so it's still the dorm ot11 lived in  
> -this is the same verse as my previous ongwink oneshots (minus the soulmate one) !!
> 
> (i tried my best but as the tags say this is my first time writing smth like this sdjkfjjdsl)  
> enjoy!

jihoon’s lounging on his bed and reading a manga when seongwoo walks in. jihoon glances up and before looking back down. seongwoo climbs up the bunk and plops down next to him with a grin and rests his head on his hand.

“whatcha doin?”

“are you trying to be isabella?” jihoon smirks.

“who?” seongwoo has a lost expression on his face and jihoon sighs.

“nothing. never mind, old man.”

seongwoo pouts. “that’s mean, jihoonie.”

jihoon just shrugs and turns his focus back onto his manga. he doesn’t react when seongwoo lays down and curls an arm around jihoon’s waist and snuggles into his back. “pay attention to me.”

“i’m reading,” jihoon makes a face. he ignores seongwoo’s whines and focuses on the manga. he flinches a little when seongwoo’s hands make their way under his shirt but doesn’t give him any more reaction than that.

“jihoonie.” seongwoo’s voice falls in pitch and jihoon shivers a little. “pay attention to me.”

jihoon sighs and sets the manga down on the floor. he turns around to face seongwoo who’s staring at him with dark eyes. “okay, you have my attention. what is it?”

seongwoo responds by tugging jihoon forward and presses their lips firmly together. seongwoo’s fingers tangle into the hair at the back of jihoon’s head and tugs lightly, eliciting a quiet whine from the younger. seongwoo gently bites jihoon’s lower lip before slipping his tongue into jihoon’s mouth.

they continue to kiss and jihoon notes that seongwoo tastes kind of sweet. he wonders absentmindedly if he’s been eating some of daniel’s jellies again.

seongwoo leans back a little and studies jihoon, whose face is flushed and eyes are glazed over. he looks down and smirks when he sees that his lips are red and swollen.

“time for dinner!” minhyun calls out from the kitchen. seongwoo and jihoon both turn to the door, and jihoon gives seongwoo a warning look.

“hyung, don’t you dare–” he starts but seongwoo interrupts him with a grin.

“time to eat, jihoonie,” seongwoo cackles and climbs down the bed. jihoon stares in disbelief as seongwoo leaves the bedroom. did that really just happen?

woojin pokes his head in after a while and finds jihoon staring at the door in shock. he gives jihoon a weird look. “what are you doing? come on, it’s time for dinner. everyone’s waiting for you.”

jihoon heaves a sigh. “i hate seongwoo hyung.”

“uh, okay? that’s great, but can you get up now so that we can eat dinner. i’m hungry.”

“i hate you.”

“… like i said: that’s great. but we would really like to eat now – ow, jihoon, stop hitting me! ow! ow! jisung hyung! jihoon’s attacking me – ow!”

***

jihoon glares at seongwoo through the mirror and the latter does exceptionally well in ignoring him. after leaving jihoon hanging like that, seongwoo had the gall to ignore jihoon for the rest of the night and hang out with daniel and jaehwan instead. to say jihoon is annoyed would be an understatement, and he’s been trying to think of a way to get back at the elder.

“what’s wrong with you?” woojin nudges him from behind. “are you and seongwoo hyung fighting?”

“huh? no, not exactly.” jihoon pouts a little.

“then what’s wrong – wait.” woojin holds one hand up and covers his face with the other. “never mind, i don’t want to know.”

jihoon just makes a face. an idea dawns him then and he brightens up. he grabs woojin’s arm and tugs forward, causing woojin to stumble against him. “hey, can i ask you for a favor?”

“no,” woojin says immediately. he tries to tug his arm out of jihoon’s grasp but fails. “let me go, you demon!”

“woojin, please,” jihoon whines. “i need to get back at seongwoo hyung.”

“well what do you need _me_ for?” woojin complains. “let me go!”

“no!” jihoon puffs out his cheeks and glares at his friend. “help me.”

woojin just groans and gives up on trying to free his arm. “i hate you, you know that?”

jihoon beams. “yeah, i know. don’t worry, i’m not asking you to do much. just hang out with me later when we get back to the dorm.”

“okay?” woojin gives him a weird look. “i don’t understand how that’s supposed to help you get back at seongwoo hyung, but okay.”

jihoon gives him a bright smile and woojin can’t help but feel as if he just made a deal with the devil.

***

they get a short ten-minute break and jihoon follows seongwoo into the bathroom. “hyung.”

“yeah, jihoonie?” seongwoo looks back and raises an eyebrow. “what’s up–?”

he doesn’t get a chance to finish his question because jihoon quite literally jumps into his arms. seongwoo stumbles backwards but catches himself on time, thankfully, and he blinks in shock. jihoon smiles coyly and leans forward.

“hyung.”

“yeah?” seongwoo’s voice goes up in pitch. “what are you doing?”

jihoon smirks and grinds down a little, earning a gasp and groan from seongwoo in response. he leans down and seongwoo cranes his neck up to meet him halfway, but the kiss he gets isn’t the type of kiss seongwoo is expecting.

contrary to his earlier actions, the kisses jihoon gives seongwoo are soft and innocent. he presses chaste kiss after kiss until seongwoo practically growls in frustration.

“jihoon,” seongwoo groans. “ _jihoon._ ”

“yes, hyung?” jihoon tilts his head, feigning innocence. “what’s wrong?”

“you know what’s wrong, you brat.” seongwoo narrows his eyes.

jihoon just gives seongwoo a blindingly bright smile and jumps off. “nope. i have no idea what you’re talking about. break time’s probably over soon, though, hyung, so we should probably start heading back.”

with that, jihoon turns around and leaves the bathroom before seongwoo can grab him. he leaves seongwoo there, staring at him in shock and he smirks.

now they were even.

when jihoon gets back to the practice room, he makes a bee-line towards woojin. “hey.”

“hey.” woojin raises an eyebrow when jihoon wraps his arms around woojin’s waist. “why are you being so touchy?”

“no reason.” jihoon shrugs. “can’t i give my best friend a hug.”

“uh huh, right.” woojin gives him a suspicious look but drops it.

“anyways,” jihoon says, “don’t forget. you said you’d hang out with me when we get back to the dorm after practice.”

“yeah, yeah,” woojin rolls his eyes. “mario kart?”

“get ready to get your ass kicked.”

woojin smirks but it turns into a frown when seongwoo walks in looking murderous. “any reason your boyfriend just walked in looking like he wants to kill someone?”

jihoon looks back and turns around with a triumphant expression on his face and woojin is worried. “who knows. don’t forget about your promise!”

woojin immediately knows that he’s going to regret agreeing to “help” jihoon with his entire being when he sees the sly smirk on jihoon’s face and seongwoo’s glares that are directed towards him.

***

woojin’s feeling is proved to be correct when later that night after practice finds him and jihoon playing mario kart in the living room while seongwoo glares at them from afar. “your boyfriend looks like he wants to murder me.”

“ignore him.” jihoon sticks his tongue out in concentration as he tries to overtake woojin’s character. he lets out a shout of victory when a blue shell causes woojin to fall off, and woojin curses, turning his focus back onto the game.

“jihoon.” seongwoo walks up to them. “can you come with me for a second?”

“in a minute, hyung.” jihoon’s focus is on the screen in front of him. “i have to kick woojin’s ass first.”

“ _jihoon_ ,” seongwoo stresses. “can you come with me for a second _right. now._ ”

“hold on a second,” jihoon scolds. “we’re almost done.”

woojin risks a glance at the couple and finds seongwoo looking like he’s in pain. huh. he turns his eyes back to the screen quickly though, because they’re almost at the finish line and he’s _so close_ in getting first place–

woojin lets out an angry yell when jihoon hits him with a red shell from behind and overtakes him in the last second. jihoon whoops loudly and throws his arms around woojin, who loses his balance and falls backwards on the couch. jihoon’s laughing in his ear and woojin groans. he was so close!

“i win,” jihoon cackles. he gets up and offers woojin a hand. “good game, loser.”

“you suck,” woojin sulks. he takes jihoon’s hand and hoists himself up. he looks behind jihoon and sees that seongwoo has left and raises an eyebrow. “where did seongwoo hyung go?”

jihoon has a smirk on his face and woojin finds himself worried for his well-being. “to his room, i think. not sure.”

“are you going to go after him?” woojin asks warily. he thinks he knows what jihoon’s answer is going to be, but he hopes he’s wrong.

“nope.” jihoon grins. “he’ll come find me if it was an emergency.”

“you’re the devil,” woojin says flatly.

“i know.” jihoon replies happily.

***

the door opens while jihoon’s fixing his bedsheets to get ready for bed. he doesn’t pay attention the shuffling and focuses on fluffing up his pillows so that he can sleep comfortably. he figures it’s woojin, though, since he saw minhyun and jaehwan watching a movie and guanlin hanging out with jisung earlier.

“hey, woojin, can we switch pillows–”

“i’m not woojin,” a voice whispers against his ear and jihoon flinches. he turns around and sees seongwoo staring down at him. when had he gotten on the bed?

“hyung.” jihoon blinks in surprise. “hi?”

“hi,” seongwoo says flatly. “how are you?”

“uh, good.” jihoon gives him a weird look. “how about you?”

“just peachy.” seongwoo leans forward and jihoon leans back unconsciously. “getting ready for bed?”

“what gave it away?” jihoon asks sarcastically. “my pajamas? or the fact that i’ve been trying to fluff this pillow for the past–”

seongwoo interrupts him with a harsh kiss. when jihoon gasps, seongwoo takes this chance to slip his tongue inside to explore the inside of jihoon’s mouth. they fight for dominance with seongwoo eventually gaining the upper hand. he presses himself closer to jihoon and pushes the smaller male down onto the bed.

“hyung, wait,” jihoon says breathlessly when they part. “someone’s going to walk in–”

“no one’s going to walk in, don’t worry,” seongwoo growls. “i warned them.”

“you what?” jihoon is incredulous. “but, hyung–”

“did you have fun teasing me in the bathroom today, you brat?” seongwoo asks as he trails his lips down jihoon’s jaw and onto his neck. jihoon shivers and tilts his head to give seongwoo better access and whines when seongwoo stops. “hm?”

“you started it,” jihoon whimpers and seongwoo’s hands make their way under jihoon’s shirt, leaving trails of heat as they explore every curve on his body. “ _hyung_.”

“what is it, jihoonie?” seongwoo mumbles on jihoon’s skin. he resumes his earlier ministrations and nips at jihoon’s neck.

“hyung,” jihoon gasps when seongwoo bites at the juncture between jihoon’s neck and shoulder. “you’re going to get me in trouble if you leave marks.”

“it’s okay, we’ll be sure to cover you up well.” seongwoo’s voice falls in pitch at that last word and jihoon gulps. he shivers when seongwoo tugs at jihoon’s shirt. “take it off.”

“make me.” jihoon whispers. seongwoo raises his eyebrows at the defiance and smirks.

“okay.”

seongwoo leans up to capture jihoon’s lips between his again. he always did like a challenge, after all.

***

“hyung.” woojin stands in the doorway looking tired and exasperated. “can i crash in your room tonight?”

jisung and daniel look up from their respective phones and raise an eyebrow. “sure? any reason why?” jisung asks.

woojin makes a face and makes vague gestures with his hands. “seongwoo hyung is sleeping with jihoon.”

“why is that stopping you from sleeping in your room – oh.” daniel blinks. “sleeping as in just sleeping or… _sleeping_?”

“i don’t know.” woojin blanches. “but judging by the noise i heard when i walked past, i don’t think it’s just sleeping.”

“i second that.” jaehwan walks in with a mildly disgusted expression on his face. “can i crash here too? guanlin said he’s going to sleep with sungwoon hyung, daehwi, and jinyoung. minhyun hyung called dibs on the couch.”

jisung sighs. “yeah, sure. you guys can take seongwoo’s bed, i guess, since he won’t be coming back tonight.”

“thanks, hyung.” jaehwan shakes his head and makes his way towards seongwoo’s bed. “woojin?”

woojin has turned bright red and he stammers out something that sounds like “i’m going to go crash with daehwi bye” and he turns around and zooms out of there. jisung, jaehwan, and daniel all look at each other in confusion.

“what just happened?” jaehwan breaks the silence. he stares at the door where woojin had been standing thirty seconds ago.

“oh, poor woojin.” jisung sighs knowingly. woojin’s crush on jaehwan is cute, but the boy could be so obvious sometimes.

“what?” jaehwan stresses.

“daehwi’s probably going to kick him out,” daniel muses. he settles in and gets ready to sleep. “he’ll probably come back.”

jaehwan is still confused but drops the topic, opting to get ready for bed himself. “okay, whatever.” he tucks himself in and makes himself comfortable.

daniel turns out to be right, because someone crawls into bed with him later right when jaehwan’s about to fall asleep. the person asks jaehwan to scoot over, which jaehwan complies with a grunt.

“thanks, hyung.” it’s woojin. jaehwan sighs and turns to his side so that his back faces the wall. he can feel the younger curling himself into a ball close to the edge of the bed. he grabs the younger by the waist and tugs him closer.

“you’re going to fall, woojinnie,” jaehwan whispers. “come closer.”

jaehwan can’t see because his eyes are closed, but woojin’s face turns bright red when jaehwan hugs the younger to his chest. he tries to escape but jaehwan’s grip is tight and woojin feels his body go limp in resignation.

he was going to kill park jihoon for getting him into this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
